How To Plank
Planking is easy! With the right equipment it takes only 5 steps to begin your planking adventure! 5 Steps The 5 Steps into Planking programme is a original program made here on this Wiki, it provides the core parts of Planking to really get the full experience of a successfull Planking. We have the bar to the right, that provides the steps, but let's take a closer dive into the steps, shall we? 'Step 1: Yourself' Who can give you the Planking experience if it isn't yourself!? Without using your body to plank, you simply can't plank at all! 'Getting into the right position:' To get into a planking pose, you got to simply lie down on the ground (or on whatever surface/object you now want to plank on) and be sure to have your face totally stiff, looking straight at the ground (face down). Note that you cannot turn your face to avoid the surface touching your face, this is not how planking is done. After getting in such position, place your both legs so they are tight beside eachother, so you look stiff as a plank. and finally take your hands and place them so that they are really touching the sides of your body. Voila! - you're now in a perfect planking position! 'Step 2: a Camera' Without a camera... how will you capture the Planktastic moment!? ...don't worry! you can use a cellphone, or any other device that can take a picture or video! - the most important thing is that you really capture the perfect photo showing off you planking. 'Step 3: a Photographer' The (maybe most tricky) part of Planking is getting your planking captured! it's why you need someone, to be the photographer. and by tricky we mean, if you do not have a friend nearby to snap a photo of you, planking. A Tripod may work as well, but it can take sometime before you get into the right planking position, so the camera might go off and snap a photo to early to capture the perfect planktastic moment. It's why we need a human assistance after all, and mostly if you're planking in special terrains or situations, which only someone can help you capture. In most cases, you will be forced to ask someone random to take your picture of you planking. 'Step 4: a Computer' It's the 21 century, so finding a computer is not hard, and most important, almost everyone owns them, including you... (yes, we know you have access to a computer because you're viewing this planktastic Wiki!) When you get to a computer, be sure to have the USB cable for the camera/cellphone/device with you, or be sure you have another way to transfer the planktastic picture onto the computer. After you transfer the picture to computer, it's time to upload it to the World Wide Web. This is, however not optional, not at all. To really get the Planking Experience, you need to do all the steps above, and upload your picture of you planking onto the web, because that's the way you share your experience to inspire, or more like challenge people to plank in even more "Wow!" places. To really show off your planking, you should post it somewhere where people continuesly are active, click here for a complete list of where you should upload your planktastic photos to get a even better planking experience! 'Step 5: You're done!' It wasn't that hard... wasn't it? The challenge The quite often question that Plankers get, are: "What's the meaning behind this?" Well, it's the unseen Step located somewhere between the steps of 1 and 4, which explains the meaning behind planking... and that step is... how you plank, and the place you plank at. Planking might be a lifestyle for some, just planking there peacfully on the ground... but originally Planking is a game, where take a picture of yourself planking, uploading it to the web, so other plankers or beginners can see it, and then the plankers that have seen your picture, now must plank at a even more impressive way or situation/place than you. To keep the game going, plankers challenge every other planker to do something even more "Wow!" & different than they temselves did, here's an example of how the game work: Person A) Takes a picture of himself planking at his house, in his living room, he uploads the picture on the web. Person B) See's the picture of Person A planking at his house, and Person B decides to plank outside, on her garden, she uploads the picture on the web. Person C) See's the picture of Person B planking at her garden, and Person C decides to plank at the park in her city, she uploads the picture on the web. Person D) See's the picture of Person C planking at the park, so he decides to plank on the big fountain in his park, he uploads the picture on the web. and the list keeps on going and going until someone does something that is so out-of-this-world, that it yet, cannot be beaten. 'Doesn't the game end if someone does the "Out-of-this-world" planking?' That is the fun of planking! - You maybe won't even see the picture that is said to be "Out-of-this-world" Maybe the best picture you'll ever see is like 30% worse than the person who is the real record holder because of his/hers "Out-of-this-world" picture so this means you will try to beat the "30% worser picture person", and maybe then you'll beat even the "Out-of-this-world" person with your creativity, without you even knowing it! 'But if I have already seen the picture?' If you have already seen the picture that is said to be "Out-of-this-world", you still can try to beat the picture just for fun. and when you upload that picture of you trying to beat the record, someone may see your picture that is not aware of the picture you're trying to beat, so the persons reaction would be something like: "oh gosh! - that is Out-of-this-world! I got to try and beat that!" and the game continues endlessly. Fun! fun! fun!